Both drivers and passengers often drink beverages while travelling in a motor vehicle. One constant problem is where to put the cup, mug, can or other beverage container. Some automobiles have horizontal surfaces which can be used to support a beverage container; however, while the vehicle is in motion, the container is often likely to spill.
Numerous devices have been developed to properly support a beverage container, especially while the vehicle is in motion. Two such devices developed by the assignees of the present application are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,423 dated Apr. 19, 1988 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 138,988 filed Dec. 29, 1987, which are hereby incorporated by reference. These two devices generally include a frame having at least one central open area for receiving the container.
Another type of holder device is in the form of a cylindrical basket with a generally U-shaped hook at the top which engages the window opening. Still another type of holder device may be supported on the floor of the vehicle, typically on the drive shaft hump. Window opening and floor-supported container holders have the obvious disadvantage of being in the way when not needed.
Many holders are manufactured to accommodate a conventional soft drink can. Therefore, with conventional beverage container holders, if the container has an irregular configuration, for example, if the container has a handle protruding from its side, the container may not fit in the container holder. With an irregular container configuration, the user is often left with no satisfactory place for a beverage container.